Stay With Me
by JazaraRose
Summary: She left after he begged her to stay. But now she's back asking for a second chance...or is it already too late?


**Stay With Me**

_"So this is it? Your just gonna walk away from me? From us?"_

_"We both now this isn't working, why hang onto something that we should have let go long ago?"_

_"Because I love you dammit!"_

_"But I don't love you. Not anymore."_

__

* * *

>A silver haired man sat up in bed gasping for breath. Why were these memories still haunting him? It had been almost a year since <em>that <em>happened. It was over, she walked away and moved one.

So why couldn't he do the same?

Inuyasha flipped his pillow over to the colder side and lied back down. Closing his eyes he pushed her beautiful face from his thoughts.

She was gone...and she wasn't coming back.

**{~*~}**

"You look like shit" Inuyasha walked into his workplace to be greeted by his co worker and long time friend Miroku Ito.

"Fuck you" he spat unlocking the door to his small office. Setting his briefcase on his desk Inuyasha slumped into his big black rolling chair.

"Only in your dreams" Miroku replied finding a comfortable position on the small couch across from Inuyasha's desk. "But seriously man you look like you haven't slept a wink."

"Cause' I didn't"

"Look if this is about _her_-"

"Don't. Even. Think. about finishing that sentence. I don't have the time or the patience to have this discussion with you." Pulling his laptop out his bag Inuyasha quickly submersed himself in his work, forgetting about Miroku , and that not so helpful talk.

If he was gonna let her go then he had to stop thinking about her, even if that little voice in the back of his mind persisted.

_'Why wasn't I good enough for you?'_

_You've got a lot to say_

_For the one that walked away_

_I give , you take_

_That's the way it's always been_

__

* * *

>A dark haired woman walked into the small cafe. Sitting in her usual spot the waitress nodded to her, signaling that she wanted her usual.<p><p>

Soon a cup of hot green tea was sitting in front of her , looking up she kindly smiled at the server.

"Here again I see" turning her head the young maiden spotted her good friend Kagura Fujiwari.

"As always" she said staring out the window. Kagura took the seat across from her friend and grabbed her hands.

"Kikyou you really need to stop doing this to yourself" Kikyou continued to stare out the window of the small cafe. From this seat she could clearly see into the huge office building across the street. Right into his office.

_'Inuyasha'_ her heart cried. Ever since she discovered this little view she came to the cafe everyday. Sitting in the same spot for hours watching him work. Some might consider it creepy , maybe even stalking but she couldn't help it.

She needed to see him. She needed to know that he was alright. That she hadn't damaged him too badly.

"Your torturing yourself" Kagura's voice finally took eyes away from the window. She spared Kagura a quick glance before turning back to the window in time to see Inuyasha get up and leave his office.

Kikyou sighed , "It's nothing less than I deserve."

"You _deserve_ to be happy. How do you know that Inuyasha hasn't moved on? You can't sit around and wallow in misery for the rest of your life."

Kagura was right. Inuyasha could be in a happy loving relationship. With someone that wasn't her. Pain shot through her heart at the mere thought of it. God she was idiot to let him go.

If she'd knew it would hurt this much , she never would have left. Tears filled her chocolate orbs and it took everything she had not to let them fall.

Sensing her friends distress Kagura pulled her from her seat and began dragging her out the cafe.

"Come on I know just the thing to cheer you up" she said with a smile.

Somehow Kikyou doubted that. The only thing that could make her happy was Inuyasha, but he was gone...and it was her fault. Looking over her shoulder Inuyasha hadn't returned to his desk. Sighing in despair Kikyou let her best friend lead her into the busy streets in search of something to do.

_Oh how do I know_

_If I should stay or just go?_

_The bottom line is this way_

_That I'll never know_

__

* * *

>"Miroku I'm not going" Inuyasha huffed. stepping inside his small kitchen he opened up the cabinets in search of something eat...ramen , ramen , and more ramen.<p><p>

Looks like it was ramen for dinner.

"Come on Inuyasha I don't want to go alone , and you know it's mandatory anyway." Miroku had been in his apartment for at least an hour and half trying to persuade him to go this dumb company dance.

"Take Sango." Sango Nakamura was Miroku's girlfriend of two years.

"I am taking her , but that doesn't mean I want you sitting in here drowning your suffering in ramen." Miroku said taking one of the many cups out of the cupboard.

"I'm not."

"Are to."

"AM NOT!"

"Sango has a friend in town , you could take her as your date" Miroku suggested.

"Oh no the last time you set me up on a blind date , the girl tried cut off my hair!" a few months ago Inuyasha had reluctantly agreed to a blind date upon Miroku's insistence. The girl had been nice and extremely sexy. Yura was her name , but then she asked to touch his hair. Saying how beautiful it looked.

Seeing no harm Inuyasha leaned over the table and before he knew she had a pair of scissors in her hand. He got out of there as soon as possible.

"How was I supposed to know she had a hair fetish!"

"Crazy bitch" Inuyasha muttered.

"So will you agree to the dance...and the date? I promise she's not crazy"

"Fine."

Inuyasha really had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Kikyou this is perfect , you come with me to the company dance!" After shopping the girls had retired to Kikyou's humble apartment.<p>

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Kikyou said looking uncomfortable. What if Inuyasha was there? How would she face him after almost a year of not seeing him?

"If this is about Inuyasha , then this is the best opportunity to move on. Do you know how many sexy and successful businessmen will be there?"

Kikyou considered her options. Kagura was right , she owed to herself to try and move on. For all she knew Inuyasha already had.

"Okay."

"Now we need to find you a dress."

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Inuyasha sighed. Pulling into the driveway of Miroku's house that he shared with Sango. They agreed that they would all ride together in Miroku's SUV.<p>

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha knocked on the door. Why was he so bloody nervous?

Suddenly the door opened and a pretty dark haired girl opened the door. For a second he thought she was Kikyou. But her eyes were a intense shade of blue, while Kikyou's had been light shade of brown.

"Hi , can I help you?" she smiled at him and his stomach did a little flip.

_'What the hell?'_

"Kagome whose at the door?" another female called behind the girl in front of him. The door opened slightly more to reveal Sango.

"Oh Inuyasha it's you , this is my friend Kagome Higurashi." Kagome reached out to shake his hand and he returned the gesture. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how soft and pale her skin was.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_

__

* * *

>Kikyou and Kagura pulled up to the company dance. Looking down at her hands Kikyou could see them shaking. In all honesty she was scared shitless.<p><p>

She wasn't ready to be in such close proximity with Inuyasha yet. She was just comfortable watching him from the window of the cafe.

"Are you ready?" Kagura asked. She had on a deep purple one shoulder dress. It clung to her body in all the right places and her five inch heels were to die for.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kikyou was dressed in a simple black dress. Her hair up in an intricate bun. Her make up was simple , a little concealer and mascara. The lightest hint of gloss to her lips.

Stepping out of the care both women entered the building.

_'Now or Never.'_

__

* * *

>"Are you having a good time?" Inuyasha looked down at the woman sitting next to him. So far so good. Kagome was nice and easy to talk to. She also hadn't tried to cut his hair off...that was definitely a plus.<p><p>

"To be honest , no." When Inuyasha realized what he said he quickly tried to mend his speech , "n-n-not because of you! I'm just not a big fan of dances."

Kagome giggled a little and nodded her apololgy accepted. "If it's any constellation I'm not very good at dancing."

Suddenly the doors opened and a chill hit Inuyasha in the face. Turning his head Inuyasha saw someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Kikyou."

"Who?" Inuyasha turned his attention back to the girl next to him.

"Um , nothing. You want something to drink? I'll be right back" dashing over to the bar Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

He knew coming here was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Kikyou knew he would be here but seeing him in person was still a shock to her system.<p>

When his golden eyes met hers , she'd felt all of the emotions she tried to bury resurface. But then she'd saw the girl he was talking to. Kikyou would not deny it , the girl was pretty.

_'I guess he really has moved on.'_

Tears filled her eyes and she dashed out of the closest exit.

"Kikyou!" Turning around she expected to find Kagura calling her...not Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she said in wonder. Was this really happening? Was he really here , in front of her?

"What are you doing here?" his voice was cold. His eyes held no emotion. Did he hate her?

_I never knew that I could be this way_

_(Stay with me)_

Quickly wiping her tears she regained her composure , "I came with a friend."

"You mean your date?"

"No. My friend who is female , though it's really no business of yours."

"I guess it's not." Inuyasha turned away to walk back in the building put a small hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Kikyou said , her eyes on the ground.

_I never knew that I could walk away_

_(Stay with me)_

"Look at me when you speak."

Staring into his sun kissed orbs she repeated herself , "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't love me , and you have every right to find someone who you do love" Inuyasha whispered. God he loved this woman. As much as he didn't want to , he couldn't help it. She owned his heart.

"What if I told you I was wrong all those months ago. That since I walked out on you I've been miserable. That I need you. That I love you."

_You've got a lot to say_

_For the one that pushed me away_

_I give , you take_

_Some things , they never change_

_Just change_

"You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to walk out on me and then come waltzing back when you can't find anyone to suit your fancy. I will not be a constellation prize."Inuyasha spit out. Who did she think she was? Inuyasha would never admit that those are the words his been waiting to hear for over a year.

"Please. Let me make up to you , let me love you...Inuyasha."

She took a step towards him. Placing her hands on his cheeks she guided his face towards her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. After a minute when she didn't feel him respond her heart broke.

He really had moved on.

Inuyasha didn't love her anymore.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she went to pull away. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and crushed her body to his. Their lips met once again in a desperate kiss. Each searching for something they had lost.

Their love and trust in one another.

Pulling away at the same time Inuyasha wiped the tears from Kikyou's face.

"I love you Kikyou , I never stopped."

"I love you to Inuyasha, and I always will."

_These things take time to grow_

_It's been said that time heals wounds_

_but no , I won't be controlled_

_And so the story goes..._

_Stay with me_

__

* * *

><strong>The End.<strong>

**I really love this song , if you want to hear it it's called _Stay With Me_ by You me at six the acoustic version.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
